1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handheld electronic games and, more particularly, to devices that are controllable using a handheld game player device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A variety of radio controlled, or remote controlled (RC), devices are known in the art. RC toys are among the most popular RC devices. Remotely controlled toy cars, boats and planes are very popular with children and other enthusiasts because they allow the user to directly control and effect the action and movement of the toy. Such toys are typically controlled by use of a dedicated handheld controller that broadcasts radio signals (which correspond to the user""s input) to a radio receiver part of the toy which then implements the commands. Battery driven electrical motors and servos typically provide propulsion to move the toy and carry out other commands. One drawback of RC toys is that the controller and toy are an inseparable unit and the controller cannot be used for any purpose other than operating the specific intended toy. A lost controller may render the RC toy useless absent replacing the dedicated controller.
Another drawback of RC toys is that the design or configuration of the toy""s body is not readily interchangeable. This happenstance heightens the possibility that a user, particularly a child, will lose interest in playing with the toy. For example, in today""s pop culture, an RC toy configured to resemble the Batmobile or Bat Plane may become quickly obsolete or out of vogue by the next blockbuster fad, taking away from the user""s enjoyment of playing with the obsolete looking RC toy.
Still yet another drawback of RC toy devices is that typical units require the user to continuously interact with the controller to coordinate the toy""s movement to keep the toy on course and avoid crashes or other stoppages in play. Continuous attention to the controller and the toy to monitor direction and speed has proven difficult for many users who lack the necessary dexterity to synchronize the required commands. For these users, a set of pre-programmed commands or pre-programmable routes entered or selected by the user may be preferable.
Another drawback with RC toy controllers is the lack of a user interface-display. A user interface-display which provides or creates game conditions (i.e., display of vehicle speed, direction, obstacles, fuel levels, etc.) may add to the user""s enjoyment of operating the toy by adding an additional dimension or challenge to mastering the toy. Such a display may also allow the toy to serve as a means of competition between multiple users by, for example, keeping track of high scores or best times.
A popular user interface-display in use today is the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel on a handheld game machine or xe2x80x9cplayerxe2x80x9d. Such a device is described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,830 of Okida et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Typically, handheld game player systems are packaged and sold in two components: a main body (host display unit) comprising a handheld game player device and an interchangeable game cartridge unit. Typical handheld game players are operated with both thumbs of a user interacting with control keys on the game player in response to game images displayed on the LCD panel. The popularity of these handheld game systems has sky-rocketed in recent years because they may be used for a variety of games by simply inserting different game cartridges into the game player. Providing use with a variety of games, and continually developing new games, prevents the device from becoming tiresome or monotonous and greatly increases the life-span of the game player system with the consuming public.
One drawback of prior art handheld game player systems is that the user""s sole interaction is based on little more than what is displayed within the parameters of the LCD panel. Up until now, however, no one has attempted to use a handheld game player for playing a game outside the parameters and confines of the LCD user interface-display; all of the prior art devices require the user to react to the development of the game as it unfolds on the LCD panel alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,438 discloses a handheld LCD game machine capable of adaptation to a fish finder by insertion of a game cartridge having a cable connected to an ultrasonic sensor and transmitter which interface with the host game player unit. The units display the topography of the water bottom and any fish in the water on the LCD panel. Not only does this system lack remote control or programmable features, but this system also forces the user to direct his or her attention exclusively to monitoring the display on the LCD panel.
The foregoing underscores some of the problems associated with conventional RC toy devices and handheld game players. Furthermore, the foregoing highlights the need for an RC toy device with a changeable body design. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system for remote control of an RC toy or other robotic type device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an RC toy device that is controllable by a handheld game player device. The RC toy is adapted to be directly controlled, and/or to follow preprogrammed instructions, based on a user""s input of commands via a handheld game player, wherein the LCD panel of the game player preferably provides a user with information regarding the game""s progress.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an RC toy device including a control unit and a remotely controlled device that is xe2x80x9calternatively controllablexe2x80x9d, meaning capable of both direct real time control (wherein the toy immediately follows the instructions of a player operating a handheld game player device) and, alternatively, pre-programmed control (wherein a user enters a series of commands or a series of desired actions resulting in the generation of a series of commands stored in the memory of the game player device and the commands are selectively broadcast to the toy at a later time).
It is another object of the present invention to provide an RC toy device which is alternatively controllable by a handheld game player wherein an integral LCD panel provides, as appropriate, either a game display coordinated to show the development and progression of the game in response to a user""s direct control or, alternatively, a display of a user""s preprogrammed route (and/or other preprogrammed commands) and, the RC toy""s progress with respect to the preprogrammed route (and/or other commands).
It is a related object of this invention to provide a remote control unit for mating with a handheld game player, wherein the remote control unit has a game cartridge portion housing a memory storing software capable of accepting user inputted commands and communicating the commands to an associated transmitter for broadcasting the commands to a remotely controllable object such as an RC toy.
It is also a related object of the invention to provide software capable of operating a remotely controllable object such as an RC toy or other remotely controllable object, by direct control in response to a user""s real time inputs or by broadcasting preprogrammed commands previously entered by the user.
It is a further related object of this invention to provide software capable of direct or preprogrammed control of the RC toy and capable of displaying real time development of the game on the LCD panel of a handheld game player or capable of displaying a preprogrammed route and/or other commands and, the object""s progress with respect to the preprogrammed route and/or other commands.
It is yet another related object of this invention to provide a method of preprogramming the operation of an RC toy device using a handheld game player.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless remote control system for controlling an RC toy device incorporating any and all the aforementioned objects of the invention wherein the RC toy device comprises a motorized toy vehicle body adapted to receive interchangeable body work, such as body parts, shell, or whole body casings, which allows the toy to be configured to resemble miniature versions of different models and types of vehicles.
These and other objects of the present invention may be satisfied by an RC toy device comprising:
an RC toy unit having a toy chasis, a receiver unit for receiving commands from a remote transmitter, and a power unit for powering the toy unit; and
an RC control unit comprising a controller adapted for receiving manual inputs representing a user""s commands, and a remote control unit comprising an transmitter and a game cartridge which stored program instructions executable by the controller to receive, communicate and/or display commands and/or display game development.
Further objects of the present invention may be satisfied by an RC toy device as described above wherein the software is adapted to provide for both direct control and preprogrammed control of remotely controllable device such as an RC toy and further adapted to provide real time development of an associated protocol such as a game on the LCD panel and depict the device""s progress with respect to programmed commands.
Additional objects of the invention may be satisfied by an RC toy device as described above wherein the toy chasis or frame is adapted to receive interchangeable body work or body casings or shell.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the RC toy device comprises an RC toy car having a motorized platform and a control unit. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, a presently preferred motorized platform comprises a miniature vehicle such as a car, a power unit and an receiver unit. The miniature car according to this aspect of the invention comprises a toy car body comprising a frame for housing the receiver unit and the power unit.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the transmitter and receiver operate in the radio, microwave, visible light or infrared bands or employ some other wireless mode of communications o as to establish a wireless channel for transmission of control signals from the transmitter to the receiver. Alternatively, the transmitter may be connected to the receiver by one or more cables or wires. Still further, a communications channel established between the remote control unit and RC toy may be bidirectional to provide two-way communications therebetween. The xe2x80x9creversexe2x80x9d channel from the RC toy to the game player via the remote control unit may support such functions as control feedback, position reporting, video imaging from an RC toy mounted camera, etc.
The frame according to this aspect of the invention includes rotatably mounted wheels, for propelling the toy car forward and backward, and controlling a left-right direction of movement of the toy. The wheels should be powered by a motor of the power unit and should also be remotely controlled.
The power unit according to this aspect of the invention is preferably a rechargeable battery pack which powers a steering mechanism, preferably in the form of one or more servo motors for turning at least one set of the car""s wheels to the left and right and which further powers a drive motor for rotating at least one set of the car""s wheels in forward and reverse directions. The power unit preferably also powers the RF receiver unit of the car unit. Separate batteries may be used to power (i) the drive motor used to propel the car and (ii) the steering mechanism and receiver. A presently preferred power unit comprises a rechargeable battery pack having an on/off switch for preserving the batteries.
As will be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, there are several known ways to mount and power wheels for providing remotely controlled forward, rearward, left and right vehicle movement, and all should be equally viewed as within the scope of the invention.
The receiver unit according to this aspect of the invention preferably comprises a radio receiver for receiving, detecting, demodulating, decoding and implementing commands from a radio transmitter, and an antenna for receiving the command signals from the radio transmitter. Typical radio frequencies (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) used by such radios include the 27 MHz and 72-75 MHz bands.
In accordance with another advantageous feature of the invention, the frame of the miniature car is also preferably adapted to receive interchangeable body work. By xe2x80x9cinterchangeable body workxe2x80x9d it is intended that the physical appearance of the toy car can be altered by removing existing body work defining the car""s appearance and replacing it with new body work of a different shape, style, color or configuration. The term xe2x80x9cinterchangeable body workxe2x80x9d should be understood to include all physical alterations of the car""s outward appearance including such methods as physically removing a complete body casing or shell and replacing it with another one, or removing or adding different body parts to a body casing or the car""s frame. As will be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, interchangeable body work allows a user to transform a basic car frame of the toy substrate into, for example, an xe2x80x9cIndyxe2x80x9d race car by attaching the appropriate body parts or a body casing, and subsequently transform it into a xe2x80x9cBat-Mobilexe2x80x9d by removing the Indy car body work and attaching the appropriate Bat-Mobile body work.
Also, in accordance with the aforementioned toy car aspect of the invention, a presently preferred control unit comprises a handheld game player system including a handheld game player with a remote control unit, the latter including a game cartridge and transmitter unit. The controller according to this aspect of the invention functions as a user interface adapted for receiving a user""s commands. Suitable handheld game players for use with the present invention include those sold by Nintendo(copyright) under the trade names Game Boy(copyright), Game Boy Pocket(copyright), Game Boy Color(copyright), and like device, sold by other companies.
Typical handheld game players comprise a host unit with a front surface having an LCD panel for showing the development of a game. A positional input device such as a cruciform key generally controls the direction of a game piece displayed on the LCD display. Two button-shaped keys are also provided and generally command various movements or conditions for the game piece. A start switch and select switch are also provided, although these keys may be adapted by appropriate programming to perform other functions. Preferably, the front portion also has a speaker for generating sound effects that correspond with events unfolding as the game develops.
The sides of the handheld game player typically house a luminance control for the LCD panel and a volume control for the speaker audio level. The back side of the game player typically defines a cartridge receptacle for receiving a game cartridge.
The remote control unit component of the remote control unit according to the aforementioned aspect of the invention preferably comprises a game cartridge and a transmitter unit having an antenna.
In accordance with this aspect of the invention, the remote control unit preferably comprises an radio transmitter for transmitting commands to the radio receiver of the RC toy car or other remote control device. As will be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, numerous types of radio transmitters, and transmitting and modulation techniques are known in the art and each should be equally understood to be within the scope of the present invention. The invention should not be understood to be limited by the specific radio transmitter or transmitting technique used. Further, other forms of wireless and wired remote control are also considered to be within the scope of the invention unless otherwise specifically included by the language of the appended claims.
According to the invention, it is also preferable to have a suitable antenna for use by the radio transmitter for radiating command transmissions to the car""s radio receiver. According to a preferred embodiment for use with a typical toy RC device, the antenna may be between one and three feet long and constructed to be foldable or retractable for safe storage or may be a flexible, coiled whip or loop antenna.
The game cartridge portion of the remote control unit is preferably constructed to be matable with the game player via the cartridge receptacle. The game cartridge portion preferably houses the software that interfaces with the host unit and the RC car to allow the game player to operate as a remote controller of the RC car. The game cartridge preferably interfaces with the transmitter by appropriate wired connections or by one or more mating electrical connections. One embodiment of the invention includes an edge connector along the xe2x80x9ctopxe2x80x9d of an otherwise conventional game cartridge, opposite the end inserted into the game player, for connecting the game cartridge to the transmitter. An alternate arrangement provides capacitive, inductive, or other sensors in the transmitter module for passively detecting and decoding signals generated by the game cartridge and, in response, transmitting appropriate command signals to the RC device, e.g., toy car. Still an alternate arrangement uses an available data port, such as the xe2x80x9cGame Boyxe2x80x9d Link Port to communicate with and send control messages to the transmitter. In this case, the xe2x80x9cinterfacexe2x80x9d between the game cartridge and the transmitter is through the game player even though the cartridge and transmitter may be physically coupled. This arrangement avoids the need to modify the conventional game cartridge package but requires the provision of an electrical connection between the transmitter and data port.
Preferably, the software provides for at least three operational modes. According to an advantageous feature of the invention, the software displays a main menu on the LCD panel from which a user can select one of the following play modes: Direct Control, Program Route, or Load Route.
According to this aspect of the invention, the xe2x80x9cDirect Controlxe2x80x9d mode provides for real time remote operation of the car. In this mode, the LCD panel preferably displays a simulated dash board and/or view through a windshield of a car. The cruciform positioning key allows a user to turn at least one set of the car""s wheels and such turns are reflected on the LCD panel""s simulated driving display. The two button-shaped keys correspond to commands for forward and rearward rotation of at least one set of the car""s tires, respectively, and the car""s direction is displayed and simulated on the LCD panel. The start and select keys may correspond to other remote commands for the car, such as a turbo button, power jump, headlights or ejector seat, or alternatively, serve ministerial functions for guiding a user through the various options requiring the user""s selection.
The xe2x80x9cProgram Routexe2x80x9d mode according to the invention provides a series of options through which a user is able to enter a route and/or other commands into the memory of the game which may be played-back and carried out at a later time. In this mode, the LCD panel preferably displays a programming menu which lists options for a user to scroll through and select from, such as the options of (a) entering/editing a programmed route, (b) testing the programmed route, (c) scaling the programmed route, (d) saving the programmed route, (e) loading the programmed route, and (f) exiting the programming menu. Selecting any of the options causes the game to provide further menus or options appropriate for the selected function in order to provide a user with the means for carrying out the respective function.
For example, according to this aspect of the invention, if the xe2x80x9cediting a routexe2x80x9d option is selected, the cursor may be displayed on the LCD panel as a flashing box. In accordance with this feature of the invention, the LCD game player is divided into a grid of equal-sized boxes which may be traversed by the cursor. The direction of the cursor is preferably controlled by the cruciform key. According to this aspect of the invention, when moving the cursor, the user has the option of either xe2x80x9cadding a route portionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdeleting a route portion.xe2x80x9d The add and delete options may be controlled by pressing the A or B buttons, respectively.
In accordance with this feature of the invention, when the user selects the A button for the first time to add a portion of the route, a flashing shaded box is preferably displayed on the LCD panel to indicate that this is the start position of the route. The start position is where the RC device should begin its journey along the route when commanded to carry out the preprogrammed route.
After the start position box is selected to be added as a route portion, the cursor may be moved to any of the adjacent boxes to create the next step in the route. Accordingly, one of the adjacent boxes must be selected for adding to the route in order to assure a continuous route. As boxes are added to the route, they appear as shaded boxes. Thus, the route will be displayed as a series of contiguous shaded boxes traveling in a pattern, or route, around the LCD panel""s grid of boxes.
According to this feature of the invention, the user may edit the route by moving the cursor to one of the shaded boxes and pressing the xe2x80x9cdelete a routexe2x80x9d button, or B button, and moving the cursor to a different box and pressing the xe2x80x9cadd a route portionxe2x80x9d button, or A button. As will be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, the route should at all times remain contiguous or be made contiguous prior to storage and/or use.
In operation, a cursor represented by a flashing shaded box or other icon displays the starting step or position. Thereafter, when a box is selected as being added to the route, the corresponding box will be shaded or bolded and the next set of selectable boxes adjacent the selected box will be displayed as a series of empty but highlighted boxes indicating that they, and only they, may be selected by the user for the next step in the route (because the user must select one of the contiguous boxes to ensure there are no gaps in route).
Once the user completes a desired route, the exit button on the front face of the host unit may be actuated to exit the xe2x80x9cediting a routexe2x80x9d option.
Also, according to this aspect of the invention, one of the display options is preferably xe2x80x9ctesting the programmed route,xe2x80x9d through which the user""s entered route may be tested. During testing, the device should not accept any key input except a single button, such as the B button, which should stop the testing immediately. Testing preferably allows the user to view the RC device""s progress with respect to the route so any needed editing of the route may be performed before the route is saved in the game""s memory. When testing is finished, the user should be able to press the xe2x80x9cselectxe2x80x9d button, or any other suitable button, to exit the testing option.
According to another aspect of the invention, a simulation function provides for a simulated navigation of a partial or completed course to identify and display predicted RC device progress including speed and deviations from route resulting from physical factors and constraints such as loss of traction, deceleration/stopping distances, spin-outs, etc. This function may be used to determine if a particular RC device is predicted to be capable of successfully navigating a course and to allow modification of the course and/or command sequences to be transmitted to the RC device (e.g., acceleration, braking and steering commands) to maximize performance over the course.
The option of xe2x80x9cscaling of the programmed routexe2x80x9d according to another aspect of the invention allows the user to alter the size, or scale, of the route. In other words, change the area, or distance, traversed by a single box in the LCD panel""s grid. When this option is selected, it is preferable that the current scale value be indicated on the game player. Thus, the user is able to scale the value as desired in view of the current reference value. For example, the user may press the cruciform key in an up direction to increase the scale value, or press the cruciform key in a down direction to decrease the scale value. Thereafter, an RC device following the route should travel the route according to the new scale value. Preferably, once the preprogrammed route is scaled to a desired value, the route can be saved at that scale value in game cartridge memory. Alternatively, the route may be stored independent of scale, a scale factor being stored separately and applied upon retrieval and display of the stored route.
Furthermore, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the xe2x80x9csaving a preprogrammed routexe2x80x9d option should allow a user to save a preprogrammed route and, preferably, allow the user to save the route under a user-identified route name (alphanumeric or otherwise) which will allow the user to select the route on a basis of the user-identified name at a later time. Thus, according to this aspect of the invention, the xe2x80x9copening of a preprogrammed routexe2x80x9d option allows the user to open one of the saved routes by entering the correct user-identified name which was entered during the save option, or alternatively, by choosing the route off a xe2x80x9cpick listxe2x80x9d of saved routes.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is an xe2x80x9cexiting the preprogramming menuxe2x80x9d option which allows the user to exit the xe2x80x9cProgram Routexe2x80x9d mode, and preferably, allows the user to return to the main menu. The user may be prompted to exit upon completion of a complete circuit along the route.
The xe2x80x9cLoad Routexe2x80x9d mode according to an aspect of the invention allows for the preprogrammed remote operation of the RC device. When the xe2x80x9cLoad Routexe2x80x9d mode is selected from the main menu, the LCD screen displays a list of saved (including prestored sample and demonstration) routes from which the user may select the desired preprogrammed route to be loaded and run. In accordance with an advantageous feature of the invention, the user preferably makes a selection by moving a highlighted arrow or bar over the pick list of routes by use of the cruciform key and pressing the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d button, or any other appropriate button, to select the route to be loaded. When the route is selected, the route pattern is displayed on the LCD panel. Thereafter, the user is able to press a start button to have the game transmit appropriate commands required to navigate the preprogrammed route (e.g., steering and drive commands required to traverse the route) for execution by the RC toy. According to this feature of the invention, pressing the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d button will start the route, pressing the B button will stop the route, and pressing the select button will exit the xe2x80x9cLoad Routexe2x80x9d mode.
Preferably, as the toy car progresses along the preprogrammed route, the cursor flashes in the appropriate box along the route as it is displayed on the LCD panel. According to this feature of the invention, the cursor tracks the progress of the car based on quantifiable factors, such as knowing or calculating the speed of the vehicle and the size of the route. As will be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, the car""s progress around the route may be tracked by other suitable means, e.g., sensors along the route of travel, etc., or may be calculated based on the predicted performance of the car and the command sequences transmitted The cursor may be representative of the type of vehicle represented by the toy car, e.g., sports car, truck, etc.
The invention as described and claimed herein should become evident to a person of ordinary skill in the art given the following enabling description and drawings. The aspects and features of the invention believed to be novel and other elements characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The drawings are for illustration purposes only and are not drawn to scale unless otherwise indicated. The following enabling disclosure is directed to one of ordinary skill in the art and presupposes that those aspects of the invention within the ability of the ordinarily skilled artisan are understood and appreciated.